User blog:Sim533/LMB Contest: Winners Announced! :)
Sezmra posted the following message on the LMB's: We are happy to announce that the winners have been chosen! The Minifigure elves very much enjoyed settling in by a cozy fire with hot cocoa in hand and reading through all of your wonderfully creative stories, jokes, poems, and songs! With so much holiday spirit in these entries, it was not easy to choose only 3 winners! The three winners of the LEGO® Minifigures Online Holiday Competition are: 1st place: The Spirit of the Holidays by DinoQueen Here's my entree! Best of luck to everyone! The Spirit of the Holidays By Dino Queen Celebrate with me, my friends, For the holidays have come. Cheers, presents, lights, and the songs we hum! Regardless of whether you are a pirate, knight, or astronaut, No matter which LEGO world with weather cold or hot. It doesn't matter if you are a paintball player, Or if you spend your time as an Ice Skater, It's lonely to be by yourself! Even if you're not Santa or a Holiday Elf, You can still give gifts of smiles all around, Yes! Even you sad Clown! Come along you, Rock stars and Yeti, We'll celebrate this holiday with snowy confetti! Don't be shy, Video Game Guy! Grandpas, Genies, Barbarians, Scarecrows, Scientist, and Librarians Even the guy dressed in a chicken suit! Everyone can give a Holiday hoot! You may travel the pass of Winter, Or maybe party in the LEGO Center. For regardless of what gifts are received, Nor how many lights are hung ease, Even with so many songs sung, The true holidays have not yet begun. For the Holiday spirit isn't loot from a drop, Nor is it something found in the shop. With Joy, smiles, and cheer, Old and new friends gathered here, The true holiday spirit is when we're all together, Creating memories we'll always remember! So From Dino Rise to the Islands of Yarr, And from all the LEGO Minifigures near and far, I wish you a Happy Holidays and a good year's end! 2nd place: Minifigure Joke by dave8635 Q: What does Santa say when he steps on a Santa minifig? A: Ho Ho HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWW!!!!!!!! 3rd place: The Winterland Elf by alexgator10 The Winterland Elf By Alexgator10 In a little place called Winterland Village situated in Isle of Yarr, there lived a Holiday Elf whose name is Chester. Now this elf wasn’t a greedy, grumpy, self-centered elf. No he was far from that. This elf was full of the holiday spirit. He thought of others more than himself and loved to give gifts to little boys and girls who didn’t have as much as he did. He loved to see the smile on their faces when they got a gift. Each year the town of Winterville has an extravagant Christmas party, and this year was no exception. Surprisingly, even Crunch and the Evil Wizard comes. Except every year it’s the same, all the minifigures are grumpy and want everything for themselves. Finally Chester got tired of hearing all of them complain and told them, “Why are you all so grumpy? Christmas isn’t a time of fighting, nor is it about presents. It’s a time of happiness and giving.” All the minifigures were mad when they heard this and ignored him. But Santa saw Chester and thought, “I have never seen anyone with so much holiday spirit!” Right then and there Santa decided to give him extra presents that year. When Christmas came around, our elf saw all the presents that he had gotten and thought to himself, “I have so many presents I don’t know what I would use them all for.” Then he thought, “I know, I’ll give some to the kids at the orphanage!” So he packed up all his presents and marched to the orphanage. When the other minifigures saw him handing out his presents they were amazed and wondered how he could be so happy giving his gifts away. So they asked him and he told them, “I have more joy giving then receiving.” The others contemplated this and decided to try giving their gifts away. They were amazed at how joyful it made them and soon joined Chester in giving their gifts away every year. And so, Winterland Village was changed for the better. That is the end of our story of Chester the holiday elf and the little village of Winterland. Congratulations to our winners! Thanks to everyone that participated in our competition, your holiday spirit brightened the message boards and got us ready for 2015! We’ve got a fun year ahead of us, we’re excited and hope you are too! Category:Blog posts Category:News